


Warm Rays Of The Sun

by Gaysuke_Takahashi



Category: Initial D
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, because i am too tired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 15:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaysuke_Takahashi/pseuds/Gaysuke_Takahashi
Summary: Post-Project D Keisuke and Takumi are having a lot of fun with each other.Contains minor spoilers for 4th and final stages.





	Warm Rays Of The Sun

It was dawn, the morning sun rays peeking through the bedroom window onto a blonde’s fluttering eyelids. He had gotten practically no sleep, it was just too much fun racing down the pass with his boyfriend and they got home at around 3 or 4 in the morning. The sun was unusually up earlier than normal, like it felt teasing its golden brother. Well, that’s what Keisuke thought anyway. Turning his back towards the offending light, he tried to sneak in a couple more minutes at least; in the arms of his beloved, who unsurprisingly didn’t have a care in the world and just kept on sleeping. Keisuke always has wondered what’s his secret, yet the sleeping beauty always shrugged his shoulders not knowing how to answer. Whatever. Compared to the midday, the mornings were quite a bit colder, which gave Keisuke an excuse to snuggle up tightly, yet comfortably against Takumi. His only reaction was to drape his free hand over his Goldielocks.

Morning had a couple of more tricks up its sleeve though, birds. Keisuke didn’t mind the happy puffs of feathers chirping around, that was during midday, when he loved to rest on the hammock. But he definitely wasn’t a morning person, not by a long shot. At the very least, the window was closed and it muffled most of chirps and whistles. Keisuke glanced at the clock, it is half past 6, not good. With a grumble he buried his head into Takumi’s neck, his steady breathing easing his own. The blonde wondered if it would’ve been better to stay up all night rather than get only around 2 or 3 hours of sleep. But what’s done, is done. He knows that he needs to rise up soon, but not now! He ran his fingers across the delicate borders of Takumi’s muscles, he wasn’t too toned, but enough for Keisuke. Soft and smooth.

He wasn’t getting any extra sleep whatsoever, so he just tried waking Takumi as well, though more gently than Mr. Sun woke him up. Raising himself more upright, he cupped his hands around Takumi’s face and kissed his nose, which only caused the latter’s nose to scrunch up.  
“Takumi…” he softly called out, “it’s time to wake up.”  
The only answer he got was a displeased grunt and he buried himself deeper into the bed covers. He’s not waking up anytime soon. Keisuke tried again, but with no result, he flopped back onto the bed back first. Out of boredom, he noticed that some of the ceiling panels needed fixing up. Propping himself on one of his arms, he looked at his darling again and sighed. There’s nothing he could do, if the world wanted him awake, then so be it, but he won’t face the day with the biggest and brightest smiles. Oh no-no-no, today he's gonna be a grumpy gremlin. But first he wanted some breakfast and tea.

Once he had sat down and ready to enjoy his meal, he heard heavy footsteps coming from the hall. His sweetheart has risen from his slumber and was hungry too. He didn't mind pausing his eating and making something for his groggy boyfriend. And rather than eat indoors, they decided to eat outside on the terrace, even though both of them were in their pajamas. Takumi of course slept like a baby, but Keisuke's sleeplessness wasn't easy to miss.

"Did you sleep alright?" Takumi asked.

Keisuke's first response was a deep grunt: "Ugh, no, I'm afraid, I would've most preferred staying up all night, so that I could sleep longer tonight."

"Let's take a break from racing tonight," Takumi yawned in the middle of his sentence, "we could easily crash from the lack of sleep."

"Let's just take a day off from everything today."

“Sounds good to me.” 

Finishing his meal, Takumi took both his and Keisuke’s dishes and started cleaning them, Keisuke stayed on the terrace. He took the blanket that was on one of the chairs and huddled up and closed his eyes. Forgetting about all the annoyances of the morning, he daydreamed about how they met. Him full of anger and passion, while Takumi was cool, collected, albeit didn’t seem to want to be there. But still, fate found ways to bring them together more often than not. Seeing Takumi get more into the racing scene throughout that summer was enough to get him smiling on his chair. He still recalls their Project D adventures, taking on different challengers and passes and still coming out on top. No one victory was hollow. Now they’re here, in their own house, pro-racers, him still in his FD3S and Takumi in a GT-86. But nothing beats a good run down the pass.

He shifted his gaze towards the door when he heard it slowly opening. Takumi had already changed his clothes. And his competitive spirit already lit up, he didn’t want to be the last one to be ready for the day, so he ran through the door to their room, but stopping to kiss Takumi on the cheek leaving the boy slightly dazed.


End file.
